


Vibrators And Surprise Guests - Degradation & Double Penetration

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Phil Lester, Double Penetration, Hardcore, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: “Phil, I wanted to ask you something,” Dan said quietly from his crease on the sofa.“Of course, what is it?”“Um, I was wondering if you’d maybe be okay with trying out something new.” Dan knew damn well that he was stalling but they’d never tried any kind of bondage before aside from Phil pinning Dan’s wrists above his head with his hand.“In bed?” Dan nodded, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. “What is it?”“Um, bondage,” he whispered, looking down, “And degradation.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 10





	Vibrators And Surprise Guests - Degradation & Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, I'm 200% sure I'm going to hell...

How Dan found himself tied down to his and Phil’s spare bed being fed, he couldn’t remember. He vaguely remembered asking Phil if they could try something a little less vanilla but this wasn’t quite what he’d meant. I mean, sure, he wasn’t complaining but still, Phil might have been taking his request a little far.

_“Phil, I wanted to ask you something,” Dan said quietly from his crease on the sofa._

_“Of course, what is it?”_

_“Um, I was wondering if you’d maybe be okay with trying out something new.” Dan knew damn well that he was stalling but they’d never tried any kind of bondage before aside from Phil pinning Dan’s wrists above his head with his hand._

_“In bed?” Dan nodded, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. “What is it?”_

_“Um, bondage,” he whispered, looking down, “And degradation.”_

_Phil’s eyes almost doubled in size before he quickly wiped the surprise from his face. “Who knew you were so kinky,” he laughed._

_“You did, Phil,” Dan replied. “I, uh, kinda already bought the stuff we’ll need.”_

_“Excited much? Come on, let’s have some fun.” Phil slid his laptop onto the armrest and pulled Dan to his feet, leading him to the spare bedroom (Phil’s room according to their videos). Dan quickly found the ropes he’d bought, chucking them at Phil before climbing onto the bed and wiggling to get comfortable._

_Phil was extremely careful as he tied Dan’s wrists to the headboard and his ankles to the bed stand. “It’s not too tight, is it?” he asked for the fifth time._

_“Phil, it’s perfect,” Dan answered for the fifth time, smiling at Phil and his cautious nature._

“Come on, open up,” Phil said as he sat on Dan’s thighs. Dan obliged, opening his mouth and letting Phil feed him some yogurt. Dan hadn’t stood for more than half an hour in four days now since Phil had claimed Dan wanted to be degraded and this was the best way to do it. He knew he could safeword whenever he wanted and Phil would take him seriously but there was something really hot about being tied down and always waiting for Phil. Phil had insisted on untying Dan once a day for half an hour or so to let him stretch his muscles. He was so worried about Dan getting uncomfortable it was kind of ironic.

Phil had also demanded that Dan be less restrained while sleeping. He’d argued that sleeping apart was sufficient enough for Dan who usually cuddled Phil like a koala in bed. Dan just smiled and agreed, loving how careful his boyfriend was to make sure he was safe.

“So, today, you're going to have a bit of fun on your own,” Phil said, standing from the bed. Dan watched as Phil moved to their wardrobe and his eyes went wide as he saw what Phil took out of their ‘sex box’. A vibrator. They had more than one, but this was Dan’s favourite, it was a prostate massager. He’d come in seconds using it last time and Phil said that it was too good so refused to let Dan use it most of the time.

Whatever was about to happen, it would be good. Phil slid the toy into Dan without lube, knowing his boyfriend was stretched enough and enjoyed small amounts of pain anyway. Phil fiddled with the remote a little before flicking it on.

“Oh fuck,” Dan said instantly, feeling the vibrations right against the bundle of nerves.

Phil just chuckled, flicking up the speed and whispering in Dan’s ear, “Be a good boy for me and come as many times as you’d like.”

Dan’s eyes were closed in pure bliss as he felt himself come for the first time. It was a little uncomfortable not being able to go soft but that was quickly replaced with more pleasure as the vibrator began pulsating.

“Phil, please, can’t, fuck, Phil,” Dan said on repeat, riding out his second high and whimpering as his cock grew hard for the third time.

“I reckon we can get to ten,” Phil said, causing Dan to whine.

Hours later, Dan was close to passing out and his cock was red and angry after being forced to cum so many times. Phil slipped the vibrator out and wiped Dan’s sweaty face with a wet face washer. He wiped down Dan’s cum covered stomach and dumped it in the laundry basket to deal with later.

He held a straw to Dan’s mouth and watched as he drank the entire glass, gasping “more” once it was empty. Phil quickly obliged, refilling the glass and letting Dan replenish his thirst.

“I’ve got to go get groceries now,” Phil explained, rummaging through a draw and pulling out an adult diaper. Dan had worn enough of them to last a lifetime the past few days but he knew it was either that or pee in (and effectively ruin) the bed. He aided Phil in putting it on, lifting his hips when required and ignoring the uncomfortable rub of the fabric against it too sensitive dick.

~~~~

Phil returned later that night and went straight to check on Dan, telling their guest to wait in the lounge. “How you going?” he asked, rubbing Dan’s stomach lightly.

“Alright, how much longer is this going to continue for? We have lives Phil and as much as I love being tied and ready for you all day, our viewers need us.”

“Only for a little longer, love. After tonight, I’ll untie you, we can have a lovely hot bath, or you can have one alone if you’d prefer, and we’ll snuggle in our bed. But, before then, we’ve got a guest in the lounge who is a little needy. This guest we have, well, I was talking to him about how you’ve been tied down waiting for a fuck for almost five days. And well, he’d wanted proof. I knew how much you’d love having two guys on you, like the slut you are, so I inviting him back here for a little bit of fun.”

Phil chuckled at Dan’s shocked face and stood from the bed. “The thing is, this guest doesn’t want his identity revealed. I know who he is but he doesn’t want anyone else knowing. Besides, I told him you love being blindfolded so I knew you wouldn’t have any complaints.” Phil stopped talking and moved over to the bed, blindfold in hand. “Do you have any questions?” Phil asked, slipping into his dominant headspace as Dan slipped into his submissive one.

“No.” Phil squeezed Dan’s nipple, causing him to squeak and repeat himself. “No, master.”

“Good boy. I’ll be back soon.”

Dan was left alone in the quiet room for a few minutes before the door opened and closed. “Fuck, he looks so hot,” the voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar but Dan couldn’t place it.

“M-master,” Dan whined as a hand started pumping his cock.

“That isn’t me. That’s our guest. You can call him Sir if you must. Though sluts aren't supposed to talk unless their begging.”

Dan took the hint and instantly began, “Master, please, fuck me, or sir, I don’t mind. I just want a cock, please. Aw fuck!” he shouted as someone - Dan guessed Phil by the feeling and size - pushed forcefully into his hole.

“Why don’t you show our guest how good you take some cock,” Phil suggested even though they all knew it was an order and not a request.

Dan opened his mouth obediently as a large cock forced its way into his mouth and instantly began thrusting. Dan relaxed his throat and swallowed around the cock in his mouth, trying to please its owner as much as possible.

He squeaked as a finger entered his ass along with the massive dick. He moaned at the feeling, enjoying the stretch. Another finger was soon added and he was being stretched even more, scissored with two fingers and a cock.

His moaning must have pushed their guest over the edge as he felt cum slide down his throat. The man pulled out and pumped himself a little more, the remaining drops of cum landing on Dan’s face.

“Can you untie him? Be careful, he hasn’t moved all day.” Dan never heard a reply but assumed their guest nodded as his hands were soon free, followed quickly by his ankles. He was surprisingly less sore than he thought he’d be as his limbs moved without any pain. He mentally thanked Phil for untying him every day and letting him get some fresh air and sunshine. Honestly, what would he ever do without him?

Phil flipped their positions so Dan was riding him and he was still being stretched. Soon, Phil’s fingers were holding open Dan’s ass and another object began to enter him. He screamed loud at the feeling and puffed, resting his hands on Phil’s chest for balance.

“M-master, so full, oh god, please, master please,” Dan whined.

“You’re such a slut, you know that. Two cocks and you’re still begging? Such a whore. Why don’t you give us a little show? Sir and I have done everything tonight while you sat back and took it like the good little slut that you are. Why don’t you repay us,” Phil said, voice husky from how horny he was.

Dan nodded and immediately began fucking himself on the two dicks, squeezing and twisting for extra pleasure.

“Master, close, please, can, cum, please,” Dan mumbled, unable to form sentences in his pleasure.

“If you ask properly.”

“M-master, can-can I p-please cum?”

“Of course,” was Phil’s answer. He reached to grab Dan’s hips and started lifting him and slamming him onto his and their guest’s dick faster than Dan could on his own. Seconds later, Dan came and whimpered, still exhausted from the activities earlier that day.

Dan whimpered and whined as the thrusting continued, the two doms in the room ending a little after him and filling him up so wonderfully.

“You were good, invite me back if you ever want to do that again,” the guest chuckled, pulling out from Dan and standing up from the bed. “I’ll see you later Phil, you too Dan.”

The mysterious guest left the room and Phil removed Dan’s blindfold, shielding his eyes from the dull light in the room. “How was that, love?”

“Amazing. A lot, but amazing,” Dan closed his eyes again, extremely exhausted from his lack of good sleep that week.

“No sleeping yet. Do you want to bath alone or together? I’d prefer together so I know you won’t fall asleep but it’s up to you.”

“T- ge-ther,” Dan mumbled out, unable to form proper words in his sleepy state.

“Okay, you can have a little nap while I fill the bath. Lavender okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Dan whispered, quickly falling asleep and not waking until Phil lifted him from the bed, carrying him into the bathroom where a hot bubble bath awaited the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you’re interested in more —> fadingcrystalvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
